Kiss from a Mare
by AlwaysFluttershy
Summary: Fluttershy has always liked Rainbow Dash, but struggles to find the right time to tell her. When the right time comes along, will Rainbow Dash feel the same way? (My first EVER fanfic, but it's kind of short. I hope everyone enjoys c: Cheesey description, but whatever. I don't own any of the characters.)


She was falling. Rainbow Dash was falling. Fluttershy gasped as her friend fell towards Ponyville. She launched herself off the ground and flew at Dash, catching her before she hit the Earth. She landed and gently put the unconscious mare beside her. She paced back and forth, wondering what possibly could have happened. She picked Dash up and brought her over to the hospital.

~Later that day

"F-Fluttershy?" Fluttershy looked up as Rainbow Dash started to awaken. She gave a sigh of relief and gave Dash a hug.

"I'm so happy you're ok! What happened earlier?" She let go of her embrace and looked into Dash's eyes. She searched them, looking for an answer, but only found a guarded expression.

"O-oh nothing! I was just practicing and I must have pushed myself a little too hard. When am I able to leave this place?" She looked away, avoiding Fluttershy's eyes.

"Oh, ummm, ok. The doctor said you could leave when you felt better. How do you feel?" She tried to catch the young mare's eyes, but failed. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she felt like something wasn't right.

Dash threw off the blankets and got up."I feel just fine! Really! Well it looks like I have to go now!." She flew off as fast as she could. Fluttershy stood there confused. What had gotten into Rainbow Dash? She's never acted like this before. She stood there a moment longer before collecting herself and leaving the hospital as well.

~That night

"Oh Angel, I'm terribly worried for Dash. Something just doesn't feel right about earlier. I guess I'll just have to figure it tomorrow." Angel looked at her and hopped away. She sighed and went to lay down in her bed. She was never one to voice all her feelings, but she knew how she felt about Rainbow Dash. She really wanted to tell her about how she felt, but she didn't think Dash would feel the same way. She had heard rumors about how Dash has been with other mares, but those were just rumors. Right? Fluttershy drifted off to sleep with Dash on her mind.

In her dream, Fluttershy was on a picnic with Rainbow Dash. It was a sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Fluttershy was enjoying being able to spend I'm with Dash, and she felt like nothing could go wrong. She looked up to the sky and thought for a minute. When they had been talking for a while when she finally got the nerve to tell Dash how she felt.

"Um, D-Dash? I have something important to tell you." She bowed her head and hid behind her mane, trying not to let Dash see that she was blushing uncontrollably. She wasn't sure how the mare would react to her confession, but she would do it anyways. She couldn't stand not being able to tell Dash that she loved her, and since it finally felt fright, she knew that she couldn't back down now.

"Yeah?" Dash looked over at her with a curious face.

"Well, I-I don't really k-know how to say this, s-so I'm just going to come right out." She gave a nervous sigh and began to tell Dash her feelings.

"IknowtheyarejustrumorsaboutyoubutIwantedtoknow-"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down Fluttershy. I can't understand a word you're saying!" Dash interrupted. Fluttershy blushed even deeper and bowed her head further.

"W-well. I've heard rumors about you being with other mares, and I just wanted to know if in fact they are rumors, because lately I've been having these feelings for you, and I-I...I think I love you Dashie."

Rainbow Dash looked at her friend with widened eyes. "Well umm...The rumors are true and all, but I would have never guessed you like mares too." She started to rub her chin with her hoof thinking about what to say next. Fluttershy just looked away, fearing the rejection that would surely come her way. A few minutes passed before Dash said anything.

"I love you too."

Fluttershy woke up with a gasp. She was sweating all over and breathing heavily. She was so confused about her dream. Is that how she truly felt about Dash? She knew she liked her, but she would have never thought it would grow into love. She looked over at her clock.

"3 a.m!? What am I supposed to do at 3 a.m?" She gave a frustrated sigh. She bolted upright when she got an idea. "I know what I'll do! I know it's early, but I have to tell Dash how I feel, right now!" She sprinted out of bed and ran out the door, launching herself off the ground so she could fly to Cloudsdale, and flew as fast as her wings would go. She just had to tell Dash, she felt it with all of her heart that she had to do this now. In a matter of minutes she made it o Dash's house. She stood there a second trying to catch her breath. When she could breath correctly, she raised her hoof to knock on the door.

She paused, she heard giggling coming from inside Dash's house. Slowly she walked over to her front window and gasped. Tears sprang into her eyes at the sight.

"How could I be so foolish believing she would like me back?!" She thought to herself.

Rainbow Dash looked up right as she saw Fluttershy run away. "Oh, no!" Untangling herself from the other mare, she left her house to run after Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" She yelled. She was shocked by how fast Fluttershy could fly when in distress. Flying a little bit faster she caught up with the sobbing mare. "Fluttershy, please. Stop crying."

"Why? It's not like it matters. You don't have to w-worry about me! Just go back home t-to your girlfriend!"

"G-girlfriend?! NO! Surprise is not my girlfriend!

"How c-could she not be? You seemed just f-fine avoiding me to be with h-her!" She hid her face behind her mane, trying not to let Dash she her cry.

"Why is this so important to you? You've never once said anything related to something like this, so why now?" She looked at the yellow mare, trying to figure out what was going on inside her pretty little head. She had to admit that she does like her. She just never acted on her feeling because she wasn't sure Fluttershy even liked mares.

"W-why is this so important to me? It's important to m-me because I-" She stopped yelling and whispered the words "-love you." She bowed her head even further, expecting the beautiful cyan mare to laugh in her face. Instead, she felt her chin being lifted and have Dash's lips press against hers. She closed her eyes as her emotions exploded. She never imagined that another mare's lips could feel so wonderful. Her body shuddered with pleasure, and felt herself being lowered to the clouds below them.

Fluttershy awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. Rainbow Dash was still sleeping silently next to her, and she could couldn't help herself but nuzzle in closer. In response to Fluttershy moving around, Dash woke up. She sleepily looked down with a loving expression at the mare that she felt destined to spend the rest of her life with.

"Good morning." She gave Shy a light kiss and hugged her closer. She was starting feel like this is ho life should be for her. Until Fluttershy entered her life, she never had believed in love. Now she doesn't see how she could have lived without it.

Fluttershy returns the kiss, and after pulling away whispers, "I don't think you understand how happy I am right now. I always used to think that if I told you how I felt, you wouldn't like-"Dash interrupted her by putting a finger of Shy's lips.

"Shh. It's alright. As long as we are here together. You wanna know a secret?" she said with a devilish grin.

Fluttershy looked up at her lover. "W-what?"

"I love you."


End file.
